Scarlet Rave: The Waltz Never Ends
by Lady Catnip
Summary: After Endless Waltz. What would you do to forget? Dance the night away along with your fears and regrets, no harm in having a good time. But reality comes back as the sun rises, and it cast down upon a dawn of blood. Yaoi: unsure pairings
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is just an opening for an idea I had, I don't really know what I should do with it so this is what you get. I continue with it only if people start reviewing. Oh yeah, it takes place after the war, and the story is suppose to be a little suspenseful and, well, incoherent.

Disclaimer: I wish I did own the G-boys…yum! But I can only afford tuna…

Warnings: I guess yaoi in future chapters…but cause this is just a brainstorm that could be a story, nothings definite, but Relena bashing will be inevitable in the could-be future.

* * *

**Prologue: Learning the Stepts** Street lights lit the night world beneath him as towering skyscrapers rose above; He looked out at a city that could never be scourged of its own darkness even now, lit up as it was with Christmas lights and holiday cheer. Not for him, no mask could hide the fact in all his 15 brief years in life; it was his eyes had seen the worst crimes of human nature. 

The cold wind that always blew above the tall buildings chilled him to the bone. His generic jeans and white sweater didn't due much in these ice-like temperature, but it would stick out like a sore thumb if he where to wear his usual work outfit. He could stand the cold, for one more night.

* * *

"Damn politicians…" said a very angry and agitated Lady Une, her chestnut hair swaying free around her narrow shoulders. The wind gusted frigidly in the November noon, a promise for some early winter snows on there way. 

"They're at least considering a larger budget, so what if-" said the blond Quatre Winner, almost having to run to keep up with his fuming companion.

"The money won't due any good in four years, Winner, we have a serial killer _now_" she spat with malice. Une's brown eyes where glaring at anything or anyone in her way, Quatre wished he hadn't decided to comfort the Head Preventer after her request for a budget increase.

"Why are you taking up a serial killer case, anyways, that sort of small fry is for the police." Quatre demanded to know. All he wanted to due was calm Une's fiery temper, but if she was going to be snide about it…

"The victims were all either high ranking Oz officers, families of Oz solders, civilian supporters of Oz, and anyone loyal to his Excellency…believe it or not, Winner, this is a terrorist hate crime." She said tartly, but her words where laced with sadness.

Quatre's ocean blue eyes widened considerable as his steeps falter. His clumsy nature took hold of him, bringing him to the white stone floor of the government building. Pain jolted up his right arm as it collided with the walkway, and the Arabian's knee caught the bulk of the impact.

"Sorry, Quatre, I'm a little peeved right now, are you alright?" said Une in a softer, almost maternal voice as she held out her soft hand to the blond.

* * *

"Please, don't do this, I don't want to die, I don't want to die…sob…have mercy, I…sob…oh god, please don't! My wife! Oh god…" said the trembling form before him. 

His target was pleading for his life. This was his fault, for not waiting for sleep to take the target before he made his move; this sob fest was very annoying.

"Oh god, why now, w-"

He pulled the trigger, silencing his target's hysterical whimpers forever.

"I fight this secret war because I must, I murder because I must. I kill the innocent, the guilty; I hunt the targets without question. I do not care what these people did or didn't do. I do not care who they are the related to, or what they mean to others. I kill without discrimination, without hate. I only follow orders." he spoke with a monotone, almost inhuman voice.

His eyes glittered like hard sapphires in the blue shadows. The street lights that glared threw the lavish hotel suit's bay-style windows caused the amber highlights in his short, spiky red hair to create a halo effect around his heart-shaped face. Crimson blood was splattered almost delicately on his pale cheek; the target was dead, mission a success.

* * *

Authors Note: okay, that's all for now folks. Like I said, the story is supposed to start out a little…crazy. This is because Ai (see my bio) is on strike, so I'm clueless on what I should add on, delete, and edit (Plus that i don't have a spell check). I can promise longer, more detailed chapters in the future, if I get good reviews. I'm not against any ideas or suggestions my readers would like me to use in this story either. **Please Review!**


	2. Move to the Beat

Okay, just because my bud CB wants me to go on with this story, despite anyone else not bothering to review, I'll continue it for her sake. That and the fact I apparently have one other loyal reader out there for the only other story I bothered to post, "Dragon Eyes: Tears Unseen" thank you very much Memeal, its nice to be appreciated for once.

Warnings: I guess yaoi in future chapters(some in this one, btw)…but cause this is just a brainstorm that could be a story, nothings definite, but Relena bashing will be inevitable in the could-be future. Oh yeah, I'm forced to write this on a writing program WordPad, which doesn't have spelling or grammar check, so I have to wing everything, I so sorry for any mistakes I made and will make in the future.

Disclaimer: What a coincidence, I love beans.

* * *

Chapter one: Move to the beat 

Seig entered the chaos of the underground club Mayhem. The very air seemed to pulse with the catchy dance music's pounding amps as the disorienting red strobe lights bathed the crowd on the dance floor below in their crimson glow. It was an oven of moving bodies and cigarettes, and a familiar scene to the 15 year-old's deep ocean blue eyes.

He made his way down the narrow stairs, weaving his way between the patrons of Mayhem that stood idly on the iron steps as they gazed out at the chaotic scene before them. He dogged his way through the dance floor, his lithe body gracefully moving to the beat as the energy made him more confident. Party-goers of both sexes bumped against him as Seig made his approach to the bar. Hands brushed against the silky-blue cloth of his unbuttoned shirt and limbs bumped into his faded blue jeans as he reached the center of the rave.

His journey was interrupted by another dancer that stood out from the crowd. A pair of wide, amethyst eyes checked Seig over, the male dancer's nimble form grinding almost suggestively against Seig's. A chestnut braid of hair swung around the dancer's body like a pendulum. The teenager couldn't be more than a year older than Seig, but his almost feminine features gave his age a deceptive quality.

After the song was over, his companion drifted off, allowing Seig to continue his previous mission. Finally reaching the busy U shaped bar, the redhead slid into a barstool on the right side of the bar as he waited for Sumai, the sweet talking, no-nonsense, bartender, to notice him.

"Hey, Darlin! What can ya Aunt Sumai du for ya?" she asked in her southern states accent. Despite her Japanese heritage, the Mayhem bartender that grew up in the states had natural blond hair that made her Asian almond-shaped eyes seem a darker shade of black.

"I can think of a few things" Seig teased suggestively as he eyed the actually under aged 19 year old. Sumai's low-rider blue jeans and western-style beaded tube top accentuated her American heritage and contrasted nicely with her Asian features.

The bartender gave Seig a warm smile that showed off her pearly whites as she laughed goodheartedly after seeing Seig's usual blush. Seig was usually skittish around others, except on the dance floor, but being around the kinky Sumai was rubbing off on him and he was steadily becoming more confident in his social skills. Gracefully, the said lady of the drink's hands worked together in a well rehearsed waltz. A few seconds later, Seig had a shot of lemon drop, a personal favorite, placed before him on a house coaster.

As the Asian-American moved on to customers that could actually pay, someone else moved into the chair to the left of him. Seig glanced quickly at the new customer, and was surprised to find it was the guy he danced with before. The energetic purple eyes, heart shaped face, chestnut braid down past his narrow waist, and dressed in the most skin tight leather pants Seig had ever seen. His black wife-beater shirt clung to the guy's chest like a second skin, showing off the sculpted muscles of a dancer or martial artist. Just the sight of him off the dance floor, so close to Seig that all he had to do was reach out the tiniest bit to touch him…made the redhead blush.

The mysterious dancer flashed him a mischievous grin, that caused Seig's already pink blush to become deeper and traveled down to tint his neck and torso an interesting shade of red. His mind wandered back to the dance they shared, how the other had moved against him…

"Hey, good looking" the braided boy said with a smile gracing his soft pink lips.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...why me!_

Seig's blush traveled down to his toes, his already warm skin felt like it was on fire. He desperately felt the usual urge to run, something he tended to do when put into regular, run of the mill, flirtatious exercises.

This is just great, Seig thought to himself. On the dance floor, I can just do that; dance. I'm able to just let lose and be daring and wild. As soon as I step off, I'm _dork-o king_. Now, this really hot guy that is actually interested in me takes his own time to come over here to talk to me, and I freeze. Maybe I should start speaking jibberish... that should scare him off.

The guy leaned in closer, brushing his hand against Seig's cheek. The hand fell to his open shirt and moved the silky material aside, revealing Seig's pink chest. The sexy guy began to smirk noticeably at Seig's awkwardness. The redhead pulled away bashfully, covering his exposed chest with his smoothly muscled arms innocently, a small pout poised on his soft but full lips. That just made him even more enticing to the Seductive Devil that was tormenting him.

"Do ya want to boogie?" he asked Seig in an American accent, his mouth only inches from the redheads ear, the only way to hear someone in the loud club.

"I was just leaving…" Seig responded as he pulled away.

The guy was about to say something, but whatever it was became drowned out by the intense music. Seig stumbled away from the bar and went out the back door of Mayhem to the alley. A dark, shadowy place lit by a single flickering street lamp. It was void of any life and the sounds from club and street where numbed.

This is the truth, life isn't a party, and it's not to live the best you can. Life's emotion, sensation. We worship what can hurt the most, love, trust. On the dance floor, there's no communication, no lies. It's faceless, apathetic. You don't love on the floor, it's only a game.

Life, I feel this loneliness start to suffocate me. Here, in this image of humanity's nature under its pretty surface. I feel cold, empty, as if I left my soul inside that chaotic mess called Mayhem.

"Then again, I'm never alone, am I?" Seig said aloud as he looked down at the dirty pavement.

A pale arm wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him closer to the owner's muscled body. Seig shivered at the icy touch. The cold being pressed close, and whispered softly into his ear with a voice like a viper.

"Never alone, pet."

* * *

Authors Note: okay, that's all for now folks. Like I said, the story is supposed to start out a little…crazy. This is because Ai (see my bio) is on strike, so I'm clueless on what I should add on, delete, and edit. I can promise longer, more detailed chapters in the future, if I get good reviews. I'm not against any ideas my readers would like me to use in this story either. **Please Review!**


	3. Lets See Your Moves

Warnings: I guess yaoi, and Relena bashing will be inevitable in the future. Oh yeah, I'm forced to write this on a writing program, WordPad, which doesn't have spelling or grammar check, so I have to wing everything, so sorry for any mistakes I made and will make in the future.

Disclaimer: What a coincidence, I love beans.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lets See Your Moves**

'…_I see History as an endless waltz. Three beats over and over: War, Peace, and Revolution. Three beats over and over in an endless cycle of death, destruction, and regeneration. An Endless Waltz... and those who do not learn the lessons of history are doomed to dance this deadly waltz and pay this Frightful price for War…'_

Wufei looked at the printed out message he held in his hands as his obsidian eyes narrowed questioningly. It was reminiscing of the words Mariemaia had spoken to Relena Darlian when she had kidnapped the Vice Foreign Minister. But it was off, speaking against the teachings of the Romifeller Foundation.

"What's that got to do with us, Po? Johnson and Sul are working the Karma case." The Asian asked as he indicated the rest of the 22 page document with a gentle shake in his hand. The cryptic and almost philosophic file had been discovered at the latest ex-Oz homicide.

"We've been assigned due to our record; Lady Une needs more…competent agents than the screws on the case." Sally Po retorted as she leaned over his desk. Her intelligent blue eyes locked with Wufei's velvet black stare briefly before she continued. "We are the best of the best, Chang; I suggest you get used to it."

"Don't be ignorant, Sally…there will always be someone stronger, better…" his voice drifted off in deep contemplation.

Sally sighed in resignation. The raven-haired youth always felt inferior, well, not to her, a "simple-minded onna". It was times like these, when he got into these ruts of self pity, that it was best to leave him alone, less he disappears again. Or worse, Sally thought as she pushed back a braid of her blonde hair. The rebel-turned-Preventer was of course thinking back to the Chinese ex-pilot's infamous rants.

Gingerly sliding off the simple fake-wooden desk, Sally gave the young warrior a last somber glance before slipping out the office door, leaving Wufei to his own world.

_Treize, you bested me once, and I never had a chance to retake my honor. I am not strong, but I still fight, I fight for you…_

Wufei's knuckles where painfully white as he gripped on the wrinkled report tighter.

* * *

Duo entered the small, two-story apartment at around three AM. His appearance was somewhat disheveled with his now messy chestnut plait swinging sluggishly around his slender waist and alcohol on his breath, he made his way into the main part of his home. He lacked his usual poised movement and instead, plopped gracelessly on the monstrous beige leather sofa that dominated the living room/ entrance hall. Sadly, the drunken fool didn't lookout for the current occupant of the couch, and thus found a certain irritated brunet squashed beneath him and a laptop to the gut. 

"Hey, Heero, whatcha up to, Champ?" He said breathlessly, and, deciding it was more work to get up, rolled of the uncomfortable body of his roomie and onto the carpeted floor, his head colliding with the maple coffee table on the way down.

The black-clothed Duo looked up at the ceiling for a moment from his sprawled position on the ground. The distorted face of Heero entered the swirling blur that was his once 20/20 vision. And wouldn't you know it, the ex-pilot of the Wing-Zero was giving him a look that Duo interpreted as sadistic amusement.

"Hn." Wow, Heero sure did know how to start the conversation.

"Don't just stand there gawking, Yuy, help me up, I'm trashed, smashed, bashed, mashed, and tweaked!" Duo snorted in offence. "Carry an unfortunate soul up to his room, you kind-hearted gentleman!" he finished with a begging tone that still managed to sound sarcastic.

"Duo," The apathetic teen spoke to the influenced Duo that had once been the great Shingamai in a slow, deliberate tone. "You got yourself in this situation, and now, you pay the price." He stood up and, stepping over Duo's prone form, made his way up the carpeted staircase that was the eastern wall of the living room.

"Come on Heero!" Duo cried to the departing teen. When he saw it was to no avail, he added a, "you soulless harpy!" to send him off.

"Ass…" Duo muttered under his breath. Why he was attracted to the ex-pilot of Zero-One and Wing-Zero was no mystery, with his flawless Asian complexion, mop of chocolate hair, and his intense ice-blue eyes, defined muscles, bronze skin…but the could-be sex fiend of his dreams had the unfortunate baggage of _the_ personality from hell.

Duo Maxwell never had relationship problems before, now it seemed that no one wanted anything to do with him, like Heero, that bartender chick, or even the adorable red-head…The look of alarm the ruby-haired teen gave him was still painfully painted in his mind.

Maybe he was just being to straight forward; perhaps if Duo mellowed down a bit, he'd have that boy from Mayhem in his bed in no time, or Heero, or Miss Bartender…

A tiny smirk graced his chapped pink lips just as Duo fainted dead away.

tbc

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter2 is finished, tune in next time kiddies. Like I said, the story's a little crazy now because Ai (see my bio) is on strike, so I'm clueless on what to edit. I can promise longer, more detailed chapters in the future, if I get good reviews. **Please Review!**

Please understand that when I say '**Please Review**' I'm in fact, begging. I really want to know what you guys think of my story, where I'm excellent, dreadful, est. Just give me some constructive criticism or what not so I know where my writing skills are and eventually improve them. I know I'm not THAT good; I'm flicking 15 for crying out loud (don't flame me for my age, not my faultmind you). Or if it's that no one reads my stories (excluding the present party of coarse), how do I write more attractive work that people will read…I'm so frustrated…just give me an idea of where my skill is!


End file.
